Mermaid Dreams
by iloveromance
Summary: When Niles overhears Daphne talking in her sleep, he assumes the worst. The assumption causes a rift in their fairytale marriage and he fears that their happy ending just wasn't meant to be. A continuation/companion of Baroness Blixen's wonderful story "The Little Nightmare" which contains elements of Disney's "The Little Mermaid"
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N; I don't usually write continuations this quickly, and although Baroness Blixen's wonderful story "The Little Nightmare" is amazing in its own right, this idea came to mind and instead of the obvious continuation, I thought I would do something a bit more original. So I owe her a world of thanks for writing such a sweet story and I hope this story lives up to the original!**_

As the credits began to roll, Daphne yawned, snuggling into her husband's arms. "Wasn't that wonderful, David?" When her question was met with silence, she turned and smiled at the sight of her young son, sleeping soundly between his parents.

"Oh great... He practically begged me to buy this movie for him and then he falls asleep!"

"Niles, don't start that again. It's well past his bedtime and it's only natural that he'd be tired."

"I suppose, but I still don't see what is wrong with reading the classics!"

"Darling, he's just a child! You're worrying over nothing!" Daphne assured him. "And besides, even though he's reading well above average, it might take years before he's able to master such a complex story. Why not let him enjoy being a child for once?"

Niles sighed deeply. "I suppose. But I still don't think-."

Daphne leaned over the sleeping little boy and kissed her husband. "That's right. Don't think. Just enjoy this time we're spending with our son. It's not often we get to do such a thing. And Niles?"

"Yes, my love?"

"It was so sweet of you to buy it for him. I know it's not what you want, nor what you expected, but he loves it so and there's no harm in him watching something that has become a classic, much like _Cinderella_, _Peter Pan, _and _Beauty and the Beast_."

"Ah, _Beauty and the Beast_! Now there's a story-."

"Niles-."

Defeated, he rose from the sofa and carefully scooped his sleeping son into his arms.

"Come on, David... let's get you to bed. Kiss Mommy goodnight."

The exhausted little boy could barely raise his head to allow Daphne to kiss his cheek. "Goodnight, my sweet angel. Mommy will be up in a little while to tuck you in."

As annoyed as she was with her husband, Daphne smiled watching him carry their son up the stairs to his room. And at that moment she was reminded of why she became a mother. She never thought she could love a child this much; nor did she ever dream that she could love a man as much as she loved Niles. He and David were her whole world and she thanked God every day for their existence.

She rose from the sofa and pushed the button the DVD player, watching the tiny tray slide out, revealing _The Little Mermaid_ DVD. With a smile she returned the movie to its case, taking one last glance at the colorful pictures on the box and for a moment she was almost jealous that she didn't get to experience it as a child. It had been released several years before but she was well into adulthood. Although she got to enjoy many romantic Disney classics when she was a girl in Manchester, few of them came close to the story of Eric and Ariel.

She shuddered thinking of the story that Niles must have told David, and she gathered that it wasn't nearly as entertaining as the film they had just watched as a family.

No wonder their son was so frightened by his nightmare and for a second the anger she'd felt toward Niles earlier returned. He should have known that David would have been traumatized hearing such awful things!

But as quickly as the anger came, it disappeared. Niles' likes and dislikes were worlds away from Daphne's but she knew that he would never do anything to intentionally harm her son; physically or emotionally.

As she climbed the stairs she vowed to make it up to Niles for the fight they'd had earlier. True, he was wrong in trying to deter David from enjoying a classic Disney movie, but he meant well. And tonight she would show him how much she loved him. She reached the landing of the stairs and peaked into David's room, smiling when she saw Niles sitting beside their son, rubbing David's small back as he slept.

"I love you, David." He whispered as he ran his fingers through the boy's blonde hair. "And... I'm sorry for telling you that story. After watching that movie, I can see how much you loved it. Although I must admit that it certainly doesn't live up to the classic story, I found it quite humorous." And then he laughed. "A talking fish, a mermaid and a talking, walking lobster? Those certainly weren't in the book, were they? What do you say we watch it again tomorrow? Well... it's late so I'll let you sleep. I love you, David." As she watched Niles lean to kiss his son's cheek, Daphne smiled and brushed away a tear.

Not wanting to be noticed, she hurried into the bedroom and quickly took a shower and climbed into bed to wait for her prince. But before long, she had drifted off into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

It was her sweet voice that lulled him out of a deep sleep, and for a moment he wondered if he was in fact still sleeping. But when his eyes slowly opened, he could hear his love murmuring softly.

Curious, he moved carefully and glanced at the goddess lying next to him. And then he smiled. She was having some sort of dream. Her eyes were closed and she had a contended smile on her face, which made her look even more like an angel sent from heaven.

The sight completely warmed his heart and it took all the resistance he held within to let her sleep. He wanted so much to take her into his arms and kiss her deeply; show her how much she meant to him, and dare he hope, even begin working on their dream of having another child.

Suddenly he could hardly breathe for wanting her. But she looked so peaceful and happy that to disturb her slumber would break his heart. And so he stared at her, unable to resist brushing a lock of hair from her face with such care that she barely stirred when he touched her.

And for the millionth time he wondered how he had gotten so lucky.

Who knew that a simple call to an agency would result in such blissful happiness?

Here he was, a man of success and prestige, lying in bed with a goddess of whom he would never be worthy. She was truly a gift from the gods above.

He peered into the heavens and closed his eyes.

"Thank you." He whispered.

His heart beat rapidly as he glanced at her once more. If he didn't at least kiss her, he wasn't sure he'd be able to control his surging emotions.

And so at the risk of waking her, he moved even closer so that his body was slightly covering hers and gently caressed her cheek. The touch of her skin, even after all the years they'd been together, never failed to excite him. It was a softness that would rival the finest silk.

Her lips beckoned to him; their sweetness inviting him to lean in, brushing his lips against hers. And when his immediate desire was fulfilled, he found it hard to move away. Her response to his kiss told him that she wasn't entirely engulfed in slumber.

Her eyes still closed, she slid her arms onto his shoulders and deepened the kiss.

He knew it was wrong; waking her this way, but he wanted her so badly.

"I love you, my sweet angel." He whispered; his mouth still on hers. "You're so beautiful and loving... and the way that you treat others is nothing less than inspiring. I'm the luckiest man in the world."

Amazingly, his own words of sentiment caused his eyes to fill with tears and he wondered if she could hear him. He drew back slowly, expecting her to open her eyes. But she merely stirred and changed positions, resting her head against the pillow.

"I love you, too." She said dreamily. "I love you so much.. I... never thought I could love someone like you. I've loved you since the first moment I saw you, even though I would never admit it. What would me father think?"

His heart soared at her words, but he was momentarily confused. She rarely spoke of her father in such a way.

But he supposed it was only natural. After all, what daughter or son didn't want to gain their father's approval of the person he or she loved? Niles certainly did. Even though he tried to pretend time and again that his father's opinion of Maris meant nothing to him, he was only lying to himself.

Martin Crane's opinion meant the world.

Yes, his marriage to Maris had ended in shambles, and his father had been right all along about Maris being completely wrong for him. But he was eternally grateful that his dad was so fond of Daphne.

As she stirred softly, he kissed her cheek.

"Daphne, you don't have to worry about that. Your father thinks the world of you. He loves you."

"I love you... too." She whispered. "But let's keep it a secret."

Now Niles was intrigued and he smiled mischievously.

"Of course my love. I won't tell a soul. I love you so much."

When he confirmed that she was still in a state of slumber, he sighed deeply. "Now... I think it's best if I let you sleep. I'll go check on our sweet son and then go into my study and do some reading."

And with that he placed one last gentle kiss on her lips.

"I love you, Daphne..."

He covered her with the comforter and smiled as he turned and headed for the doorway. And no sooner had he stepped into the hallway, when he heard her murmuring once more.

"I love you so much... _Eric_. You're so handsome..."


	3. Chapter 3

Niles froze in the doorway and turned around. He couldn't have heard her correctly.

"What was that, my love?"

She was thrashing about in the bed, but not in an angry way. He had a mind to go to her, but he worried about frightening her. And so he stayed put.

"Wh-what was that?" he asked again; his voice becoming unsteady.

"Oh Eric, you're so kind and sweet. I never thought anyone like you could ever love someone like me."

He swallowed hard, his body slowly turning cold. "Daphne..."

"We can't tell Niles, okay? He'd never understand."

A chill ran through his body and this time he didn't hesitate before going to her.

She was having a dream; that much was certain. But the way she was speaking... even in her sleep...

He'd encountered this problem before in his line of work; people sleepwalking, saying things they didn't mean; and then having no recollection afterwards. But in most cases they were saying things that directly involved some part of their life.

And that's what scared the hell out of him.

_It's only a dream._ He told himself. But her words haunted him just the same.

"Daphne, you can tell me anything." He whispered, brushing the hair from her face. "I hope you know that."

"I love you... Eric."

His chest felt heavy and he found himself fighting back tears.

"I'll just... go and check on David now." He said hoarsely.

He closed the bedroom door and walked into the hallway, grateful to be alone, for even a moment.

From the nearby room, he could hear movement, and he quickly entered his son's room.

"It's okay, Daddy's here." He said, hoping to comfort his young son. But David wasn't crying.

Thank God, no more nightmares.

Perhaps he was wrong to tell David the real story of _The Little Mermaid_. But he vowed to watch the movie with him; as many times as he would like. After all, he was just a child and, god willing, his love for the classics would come later.

Still, he relished the opportunity to spend time alone with his son. Carefully he sat on the bed next to David and stroked his soft hair in an effort to lull him back to sleep. Just for good measure, he grabbed David's beloved teddy bear and placed it in his arm.

And after several minutes, he could hear his son sleeping soundly; the soft rise and fall of his chest.

"I love you, David. S-so much. A-and your mom... she-"

Unable to continue for fear of his voice breaking any further, Niles leaned down and kissed his son's cheek, brushing away a tear.

He couldn't think about what he'd heard from his wife's lips; he just couldn't.

"Goodnight."

As he walked out of David's room and closed the door, leaving it slightly ajar, he knew that he should return to his wife. He wanted to hold her; to feel her breathing as she slept in his arms.

But right now he just wanted to be alone with his thoughts.

He headed downstairs to the seclusion of his study. And minutes later, with a sherry in one hand and a favorite book in another, he settled himself into his plush chair and began to read.

However, the book didn't hold his interest for long. His mind constantly went back to the subconscious conversation he'd had with his wife; the conversation that she had no idea had taken place. But he would remember it always.

Who was this _Eric _she kept referring to? He certainly didn't know any-

And suddenly he had a revelation... one that tore his heart in two.


	4. Chapter 4

The glass of sherry fell from his hand and Niles felt himself begin to hyperventilate. He heard the glass shatter and the red liquid splashed onto the carpet and the furniture. But he sat in shock, making no attempt to clean up the mess.

_Eric..._

The sound of the man's name on his whispered lips hurt deeply. He hadn't thought about the man in years, but Daphne must have kept in regular contact with him. Of course she did; she was a customer of Café Nervosa, thanks to their enjoyment of their specialty blends over a leisurely breakfast.

It was a ritual that he looked foreword to and even on the darkest nights, he knew that he would wake up to find his wife's lovely face smiling at him over the breakfast table.

She was always buying coffee for Frasier, when he was still living at the Elliot Bay Towers. And now that his brother was in San Francisco, she still frequented the beloved coffee shop. She and Roz often met there for coffee, just as he and Frasier had done for so many years.

Or at least she said she was meeting Roz for coffee. It seemed strange that their coffee dates always took place during times when Niles was at work.

Damn... He hated this feeling. How could he think for one moment that Daphne would ever... was capable of...

The more he willed the thought away, the more it returned to haunt him. And the ache in his chest grew and grew.

He hadn't heard the man's name mentioned in years, but he remembered him vividly; slicked back red hair, broad shoulders, a smile that would make the perfect image were Café Nervosa to start advertising on billboards.

The mere image made him sick.

And then he thought about that night... that horrible, blissful night when Daphne agreed to help him make dinner for his ungrateful wife.

How could she possibly associate with him after what that man had done? Humiliating her by breaking up with her because of his music? He'd never seen his angel so distraught. She looked so beautiful wearing Maris' silk robe and nightgown. If things had gone differently that night...

But that was many years ago, and Eric had been employed by Café Nervosa for a long time. Daphne was a frequent customer, so it was only natural that she'd run into him. He was most likely a different person now, with different goals and dreams.

Dare he think that this... _community college barista_ actually managed to finish school and do something with his life?

No, it was completely impossible.

So why... Why _now_? Why now when everything was so wonderful? They had their son, a happy life...

Or so he thought.

Now he wasn't so sure.

Never in his life did he dream that things would take this turn. It was like his first marriage all over again. Daphne was an angel and was so dedicated to their son and to their lives.

She always said that family was the most important thing, which is why, even after Niles assured her that she didn't need to work-that he would give his heart and soul to be able to provide for his wife and son.

Had he really been that terrible of a husband that she felt the need to...?

He couldn't think it. _Refused _to think it. But even so, the feeling was still there, pounding at his emotions.

And suddenly the hidden tears that had threatened to fall unleashed themselves amid a sea of pain.

Never in his life had he been so grateful to be alone with his feelings of sadness and despair. But the feeling of being alone was nothing compared to _loneliness_. For that was the worst feeling of all.


End file.
